Evangelion Unit-08
is an Evangelion unit introduced in the Rebuild of Evangelion tetralogy. Debuting in Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo, the unit is piloted by Mari Makinami Illustrious and assists WILLE, alongside the repaired Evangelion Unit-02', in their crusade against the remnants of NERV and SEELE. Profile sports the same basic shape as other production model Evangelions, mainly colored pink with white trim and some yellow details. Its status as a custom type, however, causes it to have some noticeable differences. The helmet of the unit sports three horns aimed slightly backwards, with eight individual eyes colored neon green distributed in the front. is not shaped like a typical production model. It is bulkier in hips, shoulders, and most notably in the torso. The plating on the chest, abdomen, and legs is far bulkier as well, and does not match the thin, sleek plating seen on most Evangelion units. Unlike Unit-08α, it also has large, pink guards around its forearms and wrists which add significantly to the bulk of the arms. Its coloring is largely the same, the most notable difference being that the pink portions of the shoulder pylons on Unit-08α are now white, as well as the arm colors being switched to a different order. Its head is identical to that of Unit-08α, and the remaining body (sans the arms) largely resembles the design of Unit-02'γ, using essentially the same model. In the final movie preview, there was also the EVA-08 β-ICC (Improvised Combat Configuration). It is basically the damaged EVA-08β equipped with two rotating machine guns around its bandaged chest. Features As the Eva itself wasn't shown that much in 3.0 (and when it was seen, it was in a support role), the real extent of its abilities are unknown. It is seen to be compatible with support weapons like the pistol or the sniper rifle. In the preview of Evangelion 3.0+1.0, the damaged Unit-08 β has its wounds covered in white bandages. Unit-08 is equipped with a yellow amour, which encircles the chest of the unit. The amour consists of two long machine guns mounted on each of its yellow "arms" which are used to destroy the multiple Eva-44A s. The new configuration is assigned as EVA-08 β-ICC (Improvised Combat Configuration). History ''Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo Having been acquired through unknown means by the newly formed WILLE in the 14-years-gap after Near Third Impact, Evangelion Unit-08α was first deployed during the recovery operation of the Tesseract imprisoning Evangelion Unit-01. It was unable to go into orbit, and was forced to simply act as a backup for Unit-02'β for a brief moment, and engage a bunch of Mk.04A before re-entering the atmosphere. Later on, an upgraded Evangelion Unit-08β is deployed during Evangelion Mark.09's raid on the AAA Wunder in an attempt to bring Shinji Ikari to WILLE. Unit-08 attempts to stop it, equipped with a handgun, and succeeds in destroying Mark.09's head, but fails to prevent it from carrying out its mission successfully. It is deployed once again as support fire for Unit-02'γ inside Central Dogma, engaging Evangelion Mark.09 again, as well as the recently activated Evangelion 13. Unit-08 fails to destroy Mark 09 and Evangelion 13 with the Anti-AT Field ammunition shows ineffective to the latter. Following Evangelion 13's pseudo-evolution and Kaworu's subsequent sacrifice to stop Fourth Impact, Evangelion Unit-08β helps to eject Shinji's Entry Plug from the unresponsive Evangelion 13 before falling to the landscape below, partially turning the hands of Eva-08 into core in the process. The Evangelion is last seen being carried away by WILLE's fleet alongside the critically damaged remains of Unit-02'γ. In the preview of Evangelion 3.0+1.0, Unit-08 is deployed without repairing with a new type of weapon to destroy NERV's Eva 44A, Eva 44B and Eva 4444C. Development At the end of ''Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance, the Unit-08 is seen in the preview for 3.0. It is drastically different from the actual unit seen in the movie. It has a dark purple color scheme on its whole body and an helmet with a pink visor similar to the Evangelion Mark.06. It also has a halo, can float and is also said to "awakened". The "awakened" unit is later revealed to be Evangelion Unit-13 instead of Unit-08. Category:Evangelions Category:Rebuild of Evangelion Category:WILLE ru:Евангелион: Модуль-08